Good morning, Vietnam!
by Albilibertea
Summary: It's a boring summer, then why don't we pay that little nation in Asia a visit? A story about how a vacation will change the disposition of some hearts, and cure old wounds.
1. Chapter 1

Good morning, Vietnam!

Summary: It's a boring summer, then why don't we pay that little nation in Asia a visit? A story about how a vacation will change the disposition of some hearts, and cure old wounds. (USUK/ RUPRU/ FRANADA/ NICHU/ THAIVIET/ Mention of Vietnam War)

~.~. GMV .~.~

_"Everything depends on the Americans. If they want to make war for 20 years then we shall make war for 20 years. If they want to make peace, we shall make peace and invite them to tea afterwards."_

_-Ho Chi Minh, December 1966-_

It was a normal summer afternoon in the meeting room. Most of the nations had left but there was still some that remained. They didn't talk. They sat in silence and let their minds wander. However, there was a certain nation that couldn't bear the silence and had to break it.

"Guys! It's so boring! We don't have anything to talk about?" America slammed his hand on the table, making everyone else jump.

Engalnd made an impatient sound "Idiot! Can't you just be quiet for a moment? We were totally fine until you had to open your stupid mouth." England frowned, sending his boyfriend a criticizing glare.

"Awww but England," America whined. He leaned over and nuzzled the British nation, who was now turning a great shade of red. "Our bosses agreed to let us to have a summer vacation. But yet we are sitting here, wasting time. Let's discuss where we are going to go!"

France raised an eyebrow and smirked lightly. He laughed before saying "So we all have a vacation, eh? Why don't we go together? China, Japan, you both have a month off as well?" He draped his arm over Canada's shoulder and winked.

"Uhm…yes, France-san." Japan nodded. China kicked the French nation's leg under the table, successfully making him aware of the 'get-your-hand-off-my-brother' look on America's face. "Then I know the perfect place!" France grinned widely, clapped his hands together. "I haven't visited my cute little sister in Southeast Asia for such a long time."

America wriggled uncomfortably in his seat. An unreadable expression spread across the young nation's face. Everyone else was quiet for a while as they tried to think of who was the one France was referring to. After a while, England's emerald eyes narrowed is suspicion. "The 'cute little sister' that kicked your sorry arse years ago?" He asked with a warning tone.

"Hey! You didn't need to bring up that, Angleterre!" France yelled. "She fought anyone that invaded her country at that time, but it is different now. We can come and visit her as friends. We all have diplomatic relations with her now, but that's that is nothing more then our governments meeting her government. None of us actually met her at those meetings. Then why don't we use this chance to officially visit and get to know her more? After all we have done…" France trailed off, his lips forming a sad smile "…I think this trip will be good for that young lady and maybe us as well. Healing a hearts wounds, shall we say?"

The room fell into completely silence again. Everybody was too shocked to say anything. England opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He didn't trust himself to respond to France's words. Even Russia had an amused look in his violet eyes. Canada glanced at his former-caretaker worriedly. "Um…France…did you eat something…strange this morning?" He asked, hugging Kujimaro closer to himself.

"Hm? No. Is there anything wrong?" France raised an eyebrow.

"You just spoke…" Japan began but trailed off.

"…so wisely…" China finished. His gaze turned suspicious "Who are you? What have you done with France, aru?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What? You guys wound me!" France made a gesture of mock hurt. He put a hand on his heart, frowning.

"Never mind, he's back to normal it seems." England rolled his eyes. He had already gotten over the shock of France's previous words. "Although I hate to admit it... but maybe France has a point." The island nation winced a little. The words left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Ohohoho mon cher, it has been a long time since you last agreed with me. But do you really want to go because of my wonderful speech, or do you just remember that she has nice tea and you want to taste it?" France leant over to pat England's head, but the Brit slapped it away angrily.

"Don't push your luck, frog." England gritted his teeth.

"I think it wouldn't hurt if we visited there." Japan smiled politely. He and China were actually a little uncomfortable with the idea, but they didn't show it.

"Then I'll go too." Russia interjected, smiling in his usual childish but unsettling manner.

France looked at him in confusion. "But your boss doesn't…." He trailed off when Russia started to glow with that ominous purple aura of his.

"How can I leave her alone with you guys? She's like my little sister." The white haired nation tilted his head to one side, his violet eyes shone dangerously.

"Ehm…If you think it best." France said awkwardly and glanced away; trying to avoid direct eye contact. That was when he spotted a certain nation who was currently sinking down in his seat.

"America? Are you coming with us?" France asked, knowing too well what the younger nation was thinking of.

America snapped out of his inner thoughts at France's question and glanced up quickly. His sky blue eyes appeared anxious for a second but turned back to their normal sparkling when America laughed. "Ahahaha! Of course I'll go! There is nothing to worry about! Ahahaha…" England narrowed his eyes and put up one hand to touch his lover's cheek.

"It's fine if you feel uncomfortable, love. We can find somewhere else." He looked at America, concern apparent in those beautiful emerald eyes. America relaxed at the touch and laughed again.

"No, I'm fine, babe. We'll go there and I'll do my best to make it the best summer vacation you've ever had." He winked and then kissed England on the cheek. If there were any lingering worries that America still had, England didn't notice them because he was to busy blushing. It was nice to be loved so openly, but it was also embarrassing.

"Then it's decided!" France grinned joyously. "We're going to Vietnam!"

~.~. GMV .~.~

"Bloody hell! Why is it so hot in Vietnam?" England scolded, turning up the sleeves of his white shirt. The sweat on his brow made his messy hair damp and stick out in odd angles.

"I told ya'." America laughed lightly. "It's not a good idea to wear your 'usual' clothes when we come here, especially when it is the North Central Coast of Vietnam that we're going to. Even Russia gets rid of that stupid scarf of his." The younger nation rolled his eyes. Even though the Superman T-shirt he wore was less suffocating then England's dress shirt even he was starting to sweat. They were all waiting for Vietnam under a big banyan tree where the taxi driver had dropped them off. Somehow, Russia had managed to drag Prussia with him and the albino was now claiming that England had to be as awesome as him and endure this heat. This successfully made the Brit turn his attention toward him and they began argument. France, Canada, Japan and China just stood there patiently, waiting for a certain nation to appear. China and Japan were the most acclimated to this sort of weather, more so than everyone else.

America fixed Texas and glanced at the sun, wondered what would happen when 'she' finally arrived. He didn't really know what to say or even think. The fact that Vietnam chose to spend her vacation in the North Central Coast seemed to make both him and France feel uneasy. America shook his head and turned his attention toward England. He smiled fondly while watching his lover yelling at Prussia. Yes, this trip to Vietnam was different. He came here to spend a vacation and this time, England was here. Everything would be alright. America felt his smile widen into a grin at that comforting thought.

"Hello. Sorry for making you all wait." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned toward the source of the soft voice. A young woman was walking toward them. Her long black hair was tied back, elegantly draping over her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of green silk pants and a long-sleeved, button-down, silk shirt with the same color. The shirt was a little long and split at the sides of the waist, forming two flaps. In the front of the shirt at the very bottom were two pockets. A woven hat that was shaped into a perfect right circular cone was tapered smoothly from the base to the apex covered half of a woman's face. She was clutching a bouquet of lotus in one of her hands. In her other hand she was holding a wooden paddle. Everyone went silent as she gracefully used one hand to tilt up the hat to reveal a beautiful face with sparkling black eyes. Her lips formed a small smile as Russia approached and pulled her small frame into a hug.

"Vietnam!" The violet eyed nation said cheerfully, planted a kiss on his Communist friend's forehead.

"Russia, it's nice to see you here." Vietnam greeted back, handed Russia the bouquet. "My boss told me that you guys would come, but I didn't expect…everyone." She narrowed her eyes lightly, looked over Russia's shoulder at other nations.

"Vietnam! Mon cher~!" France broke the uneasy atmosphere that was closing in around them and ran to Vietnam. "Let big brother hug y-" His sentence was cut short when Vietnam's paddle appeared right in front of his face. The Asian nation was sending him a death glare.

"First, don't call me 'mon cher'. Second, you are not my big brother." She said sternly. "I am a lot older than you, thank you very much."

England gave Vietnam an amused look and nudged America. "I like her. She is sure good at intimidating France." America just laughed awkwardly, putting his hand over his lover and held him closer. England didn't pay attention to America's action, instead he looked at Russia. The other man was gently pushing Vietnam's paddle down, soothing her, and sent France his touch-her-and-I-will-snap-you-in-half look. "Even though it's a little inappropriate to greet your guest like that, I think France deserves it." England smirked, nodding to himself.

"It makes sense when Vietnam acts like that." China mumbled, "The last time more than four nations visited her at the same time, it didn't end well." He sighed, looking toward his ex-sister. Japan did the same and memories flooded back to his mind as he remembered the small South East Asian nation she used to be. She looked so small when standing between France and Russia , but the determination and unimaginable strength in those eyes still shone vividly. Vietnam approached them and greeted each one politely; however, the falseness in her smile toward America was overly obvious. The young nation didn't know what to do, so he just squeezed England's hand tighter. All he could do was hope the awkwardness would soon disappear.

"So, I hope that we don't bother you too much." Canada spoke softly.

Vietnam seemed surprised to see Canada standing there. She shook her head. "No, it's great to have someone here with me. I guess I need to be more frequent with international communication, though. Come, I'll show you guys around here and then we can go to my house." She smiled and turned around. Russia cheerfully dragged Prussia with him as the others followed. The uneasy atmosphere followed them like a vulture.

"I have no idea how this would turn out." America mumbled quietly to himself, doubting his previous belief about a wonderful or even pleasant vacation.

~.~. GMV .~.~

A/N: Hello again, guys! I'm so happy that I've finally finished the first chapter of this *cry* I've noticed the lack of USUK fanfic about Vietnam War for a long time and wanted to do something about it, that's why I decided to write "Good morning, Vietnam!" (also because of some private reasons, too) I had the idea of this fanfic's title after I had watched a movie with the same name as this XD It is a really interesting film, though. This only my second Hetalia fic so I'm not still very good, sorry.

Now on to the history fact:

- In 1945, due to the Genèva Agreement, Vietnam was to be temporarily divided along the 17th Parallel until elections could be held to unite the country. These elections were never held; following repeated refusals to hold nationwide elections by Ngo Dinh Diem and his declaration of leadership of a new state, South Vietnam, the Vietminh established a communist state in the North led by Ho Chi Minh. Ngo Dinh Diem's government was, of course, like a running dog of the US Army – a fake government to cover up the US Army's actual involvement in the Vietnam War. And guess where was the 17th Parallel? It is in Quang Tri, the North Central Coast.

- The last time more than 4 nations visited Vietnam? It was back in 1945 (again) after the August Revolution that four different armies from four different countries came to Vietnam to disarm the Japanese soliders. It resulted as six armies were in Vietnam at that time: France, China, Japan, the rebels, the British Empire and India. The British Empire and India went back because they already had their own problem, Japan was disarmed, that left China and France. Vietnam signed with France a convention to make China went home, the rebels went with them, too. That left only France in Vietnam and later, as you all know, the First Indochina War began.

This fic takes place in Ha Tinh Province, also my hometown. But I think I'll let them travel around the Central Coast of Vietnam, too ^^~ And Vietnam is wearing "ba ba", it's one of our traditional costumes.

Vietnam is actually over 4000 years old now. Old old old!~

OMG! It looks like I've lulled you to sleep with all of my rambling. Sorry~ And all the fluffs and humour'd come out the next chapter, I promise XD Reviews make me happy! Ask any question you like, I will try to answer all.

Have a nice day!

~Albi~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"I saw courage both in the Vietnam War and in the struggle stop it. I learned that patriotism includes protest, not just military service."_

**_-John F. Kerry_**

~*~GMV*~*

After the 'happy' greeting, Vietnam began leading everyone along the dirt road to the village. America gently squeezed England's hand in his, hoping that the uneasy atmosphere between himself and Vietnam would somehow reduce. The island nation noticed his lover's nervousness and offered a small encouraging smile. America smiled back, feeling butterflies erupt in his stomach at the sight of England's rare gesture. It was beautiful and always made him relax. He adjusted his eyes to look at the paddy field. The blooming rice plants that were gently swaying in the wind, made him think that maybe he was walking by a beautiful sea of golden waves. The young nation started to feel more calm than before.

"Mỹ Anh!" A clear voice of a child snapped America out of his thoughts. Looking ahead, he saw Vietnam was hugging a little girl. She was really cute with bright eyes and short black hair. Her clothes were the same as Vietnam's but they were white. Vietnam seemed to be happier meeting that girl. Russia looked over her shoulder curiously to peer down the child.

"Hello Nga." The white haired nation greeted, a friendly smile spread across his face when he noticed the familiar kid. He kneeled down, opened his arms. The girl giggled and jumped into his lap.

"Hello !" She said sweetly, her eyes sparkled with joy. Everybody gasped when she showed no fear as Russia hugging and ruffling her hair.

"What the hell? Who is that girl? How can she act so…normal around Russia?" Prussia squeaked, taken aback a little. The girl just looked at the albino curiously before she offered a shy smile, climbing off Russia's lap.

"You are Mr. Ivan's bunny! Am I right? My name is Nga. Nice to meet you." Again, everybody felt their jaws dropping to the ground, especially Prussia with his eyes went wide and his cheeks turned red.

"W-What are you talking about? The awesome me is not anyone's bunny!" He yelled.

Nga tilted her head to one side in confusion. Her eyebrows knitted together lightly. "But Mr. Ivan told me a lot about his bunny. You looked like what he had described to me. Is he your bunny, Mr. Ivan?" Nga looked up at Russia with big, questioning eyes.

"Yes, dear. He is. He is just too shy to admit it." Russia smiled in an almost angelic way, but the scary aura that was pouring out from him said otherwise. Prussia felt it and started to laugh awkwardly.

"Haha…yeah. I'm his awesome bunny! Haha…" France raised an eyebrow, thinking how that little girl could cuddle the Russian nation so naturally like that. But then, she was Vietnamese. And Vietnam, along with other Communist countries were all used to that scary aura of Russia. Hell, they may even have some of their own.

"So…you know this girl?" Canada asked curiously, he looked down shyly at the child, wondering if he could shake her hand.

"Oh yes. Whenever I come here, Viet-chan would always take me to meet Nga. She is a sweet little girl, a daughter of one of Vietnam's politicians. I usually play with her and we get along very well. She has the same name as mine, after all." Russia ruffled Nga's hair fondly.

"W-What?" Everybody's eyes widened again.

"Her name, Nga in English means Russia." Vietnam replied, her expression remaining impassive and neutral. America felt a lump in his throat and tried to swallow it. That girl's name…was Russia in English?

"I heard she called you Mỹ Anh. Is that your human name? What does that mean?" England asked curiously, leaning closer. Vietnam appeared thinking about it for a while before she started…giggling? Japan and China seemed to notice something too. They both nodded their heads knowingly. A quiet creepy expression spread across Japan's face and America immediately knew that was his 'oh-I-see-a-yaoi-hint-here' look in his friend's eyes. Maybe asking that question was not a good idea…at all.

"America England." Vietnam snickered behind her hand.

"P…Pardon?" England stuttered; his face burning up when America nearly choked on a breath.

Vietnam rolled her eyes, still grinning from ear to ear. "You heard me. I said my name in English would be America England, or USUK."

Both America and England blushing madly. "Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you and your weird way of naming people?" The blue eyed nation rubbed his temple. He knew his lover had turned as red as Spain's tomatoes right now. God if he didn't look cute when he blushed. But it was not time to admire that fact, because Vietnam was standing right there and he was pretty sure that she was messing with him.

"Hey! My people have called me that for a long time." The Southeast Asian nation hissed, folding her arms. "And how can I know why they call me by that name? Besides, it is a pretty common name here after all." Her annoyed expression was starting to turn to something between maniacal and amused now. "You must feel honored, though. My children surely like you and England together." She giggled again. This time, Russia joined in too.

"Can we stop talking about this now?" England muffled through his hands which were currently covering his face. He definitely had to revise his previous opinion about Vietnam being good at intimidating France. She was good at intimidating America, too.

"I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable." She smiled at the island nation. Somehow, Vietnam didn't feel the urge to annoy him like she did with America and France. Sure he had helped France came back in the First Indochina War, but he hadn't literally attacked her country. Vietnam sometimes wondered what would have happened if England had have joined that war. However, it was not time to think about stuff like that. She turned around and shot America a challenging look.

The younger nation looked a little surprised but then his eyes narrowed. Oh, so she wanted to play. Fine. If Vietnam wanted to play, he would play with her. "Now that I think about that. Your name is rather pretty. Your people must have admired us sooooo much." He hugged England's waist when he made sure to emphasize the last part. He also sent her a dazzling sunshine grin.

"Oh god! Not you too." England groaned. Great, now not only America would bicker with Russia, but he and Vietnam would always be each other's throats too. England's emerald eyes widened when something suddenly stuck in his mind. The uncomfortable tension between them had disappeared. Well, not really, but it had changed from an uneasy feeling to something more comfortable. America finally could talk to Vietnam normally and did not feel weird about it anymore. His eyes were back to their lively briliance, burning with enthusiasm. That grin of his was not forced anymore. England looked at Vietnam and smiled even though she wasn't looking at him. So that was why…

"Welcome to the world of living people, America." Russia smiled sweetly; Nga looked at America strangely from her seat in the white hair nation's lap. "I thought you would wear that apprehensive face of yours through the whole vacation. It would be boring if you looked like a rock the whole time, though it does suit you. Thank you Vietnam. You make things more fun by getting some expressions from that stupid face of his." Russia's violet eyes gleamed mischievously. He met Vietnam's gazed and nodded to her. They both seemed to spread that scary aura around one another.

"Shut up, Commie bastards!" America hissed. His eyes narrowed dangerously. It was almost as if an unspoken declaration of war passed between him, Russia and Vietnam.

"This will be so much fun to watch." France whispered to Canada, who just hugged Kujimaro closer and prayed for everyone's sake that those three wouldn't do anything stupid. Especially considering Prussia seemed to find this escalating situation awesome and wanted to join in, asking if he could finally pull some pranks.

"So…Nga, right?" Canda asked, trying to get the little girl's attention and break the tension that was building. "You are a daughter of a politician? So what are you doing here? Are you going on a vacation too?"

Nga looked up at Canada with a confused look as if she was just newly aware that he had been there all the while. Slowly, she grinned, "I am, sir. This is my hometown, after all. And I heard that Mỹ Anh was coming here so I asked my father to let me come here too!" Nga turned to where Vietnam was standing. "Can I come with you to your vacation house in the woods? Can I?"

Vietnam smiled warmly at her and nodded. That was when China noticed something. "Did she just say your vacation house in the woods?" He asked, hand playing with his pony tail a little.

"Uhm…yes. Is that a problem?" Vietnam tilted her head to one side. "It is deep in the forest because I like its peaceful atmosphere there. There are not a lot of people around there, either. But if you guys mind walking all the way up the mountain…" Everybody hoped that she would hire a car or something, but apparently, it was not that easy. "…then you have to endure it. I have no other ways to transport you." She finished her sentence simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This is still the countryside. It is not like we can make a road to the woods." Vietnam turned to Prussia. "Beside, you are all awesome, right? I am sure this little hike is no trouble, right? I walk it every day."

Everyone, excepted Russia, groaned. It would be a tough journey.

~*~GMV~*~

If walking in a humid heat of thirty-three degrees Celsius and enduring that strange hot and dry wind didn't kill you, it would surely drive you mad. Vietnam called it Laos wind or something of the sort. It was really one hell of a hike. England wondered why Vietnam had to live so deep in the wood and make everyone walk there. However, when he saw Vietnam's house he decided it was worth it.

It was a beautiful house made of bamboo with two levels. The atmosphere around the house was peaceful due to the sound of a wind chime ringing slightly. A small river was trickling and some birds could be heard singing a sweet melody. The heat itself seemed to be less suffocating here because of the shade from the trees. England adjusted his emerald eyes to look around. It was so quiet and calm here. The fresh air of the countryside mixed with the slight smell of blooming rice plants lingering on the air made him feel relaxed. A small smile appeared on his face but it lasted only for two seconds because America had decided to open his mouth and ruin the moment.

"Okay…so how do I get McDonald here?" The blue eyed nation asked innocently. England really wanted to hit him on the head. The man couldn't really be that dense, could he?

"Ehm America-san. We are in the countryside. It is not like you can get any fast food here." Japan replied politely.

"What?!" America exclaimed.

Vietnam smirked lightly. "Looks like someone is going to have a hard time here." She said in a singsong voice. "But you are the world's super power, right? I am sure you have enough courage to…endure my food." From the way Vietnam's eyes glowed with mischievousness, America wasn't sure if he could really endure it or not. He could deal with England's cooking, but some of Vietnam's traditional food was said to be very horrible and scary. The thought of eating all those weird dishes without his beloved hamburgers or Coca-Cola had him a stomach cramps already.

"Ha! I am sure I can eat all of your food because I'm way more awesome than he is! Kesesese~" Prussia laughed, Nga was now clinging to him because she was tired and Prussia had willingly helped her. He had done so saying that because of his awesomeness, he couldn't let a little girl walk all that way. Russia walked next to him, smiling warmly. If it wasn't for Nga's Asian features, people would likely believe that they were a happy family; despite Prussia was clearly a man. England wondered if he and America would look like that too if he was the one who carried Nga in his arm, but the idea was so strange and a little creepy so he shook it out.

America noticed England's longing gaze and smiled. He maybe an idiot, but he knew what the emerald eyed nation was thinking…somehow. "We can adopt one someday, you know." America whispered in England's ear.

"W-what?" The Brit blushed and tried his best to glare at his lover. "Why did you say that?"

America was cut off by the sound of footsteps. A man was walking out of Vietnam's house and waved at her. He had short brunette hair that was full of body, parted on the left side of his head, and slicked back to reveal his charming face. He was wearing the same clothes at Vietnam's but his were black. As he got closer, the man's smile was friendly toward all of them. He nodded his head as a way to greet them before came to Vietnam and gave her a tight hug.

"Thailand." She smiled

"Welcome back Vietnam. I've prepared rooms for our guests." Thailand said happily, leaning into gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Ohoho! What do we have here?" France laughed. "Vietnam you're with Thailand? That is so wonderful! Why didn't you tell me?" The French nation winked at her, completely forgetting that she still had a wooden paddle in her hand.

"Shut up, frog" England shot France an annoyed look. "You want to be kicked out of here?"

"Oh, Angleterre! I never want that, but they're together without letting me know? I'm the country of L'amour. I have to know who is with who!"

England could not stop his humorless snort and rolled his eyes. Canada gently nudged France, glaring at him half – heartedly. Vietnam appeared used to it and kept her neutral expression. Thailand blushed a little but eventually relaxed and invited them in.

"How long have they been together, really?" America raised an eyebrow at the Asian couple walking ahead.

"For a long time now, aru." China replied.

"So why was he…you know…" The youngest nation fixed his glasses nervously. "…on my side when the Vietnam War happened ?" The image of that very same guy ahead him but with cold eyes appeared in America's mind.

Everybody fell silent for a while. Vietnam and Thailand were still ahead them, chatting happily. China thought about that his answer for a moment before he sighed. "I don't really know, aru. They didn't talk about it."

Everyone seemed surprised but didn't push the matter further. Together, they went inside Vietnam's house. And that was when the vacation truly began.

~*~GMV~*~

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've had a lot of exams lately and my brain is just starting to break T.T But I hope you enjoy this chapter, though ^^~

In Vietnamese, America is 'Mỹ' and England is 'Anh'. And it's true that 'Mỹ Anh' is a pretty common name in Vietnam XD I'm not joking, really!

Thailand allied with the United States in the Vietnam War. At first, I thought they kept a neutral role but then my teacher said that they, with New Zealand, Australia, South Korea fought in the same side with the US Army. I was just like: 'Why do you need that much allies?'

The British Empire did help France invaded our country the second time, but they didn't really attack us...or that was what I had thought. I've heard some interesting facts about the British Empire's involvment in the Vietnam War lately, but I'm still not sure they're right or not...

Well, that's all for this chapter ^^~!

Have a nice day!

~Albi~


End file.
